The present invention relates to a working bench with a quick clamping type cramp device including a bench face disposed with a scale and a semicircular angle scale having a cursor and a cramp device selectively fixed in the through holes of the bench face according to the size of the work piece.
A domestically used working bench has a narrow bench face and is composed of a fixed half and a movable half. A crank is disposed under the movable half, which is rotatable to drive the bench face for clamping a work piece. Such a working bench has limited area and cannot quickly and tightly clamp the work piece. Therefore, it is impractical to process a work piece on such a working bench.